


Палка о двух концах

by XTOHb



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTOHb/pseuds/XTOHb
Summary: "Александр хочет, чтобы Джон сейчас был с ними. Или хотя бы чтобы Джон тогда умер у него на руках, и он не искал его в Филипе..."
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens





	Палка о двух концах

Филип вырастает похожим и на Александра, и на Элайзу. Он отзывчивый, но упорный. Мягкий и вежливый, но отвечает за каждое своё слово. Россыпь веснушек на носу делает его младше, а пронзительный взгляд, напротив, прибавляет ему лет. Он умён и красив настолько, насколько вообще может быть умным и красивым ребёнок его возраста. Когда Элайза учит его играть на пианино, все в доме заслушиваются.  
  
— Какой прелестный ребёнок, — говорят учителя и знакомые, — весь в своих родителей.  
  
Да, Филип похож и на Александра, и на Элайзу, но никто, кроме Александра, почему-то не замечает, что больше всего он похож на Джона Лоуренса.  
  
Когда он улыбается, Александру кажется, что свет этой улыбки ярче солнечного: он каждый раз заново клянётся всегда быть рядом со своим сыном, каждый раз заново понимает, что любит его сильнее кого бы то ни было. А ещё ему кажется, что он помнит, как улыбался Джон.  
  
Александр убеждает себя, что, конечно же, это неправда. Он просто неосознанно искажает воспоминания, как это делают все люди. На самом деле, он не помнит даже его лица, поэтому Филип никак не может быть похожим.  
  
Всё, что было связано с его дорогим Лоуренсом, обесцветилось моментально. Когда он писал письма словно безумный, он помнил каждую его черту, каждое важное слово. Но всё это перестало быть нужным так быстро, будто Александр ослеп.  
  
Он хотел бы, чтобы всё было по-другому. Чтобы Джон был жив и видел, как его сын взрослеет, радовался его успехам и поддерживал его в минуты слабости.  
  
— Больше всего на свете я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, — ни с того ни с сего говорит Александр, когда в очередной раз приезжает в школу. Филип смотрит на него удивлённо. Так, словно не может быть несчастным.  
  
— Я уже счастлив, па, — отвечает он.  
  
— И всё же… — Александр чувствует, что говорит лишнее, но уже не может остановиться, — ты можешь рассказывать мне всё. Я никогда не стану тебя осуждать.  
  
«Я твой отец, и поэтому буду любить тебя несмотря ни на что», — хочет добавить он, но взбунтовавшийся литературный вкус не позволяет сказать такую глупость вслух. Александр уверен, что Джону тоже никто не говорил таких слов. А сам Джон наверняка сказал бы их так, чтобы они не вызывали смеха.

— Спасибо, — просто говорит Филип. Но у Александра почему-то глаза на мокром месте, а душа не на месте вовсе. Солнечный свет, который проникал в адъютантскую палатку, стоило кому-либо откинуть полог, теперь отражается в глазах его сына. Где-то вдали — пятнадцать лет назад, — Лоуренс так пытается добудиться его, строчившего эссе всю ночь. Здесь и сейчас Филип каждый день просыпается на рассвете.  
  
Александр хочет, чтобы Джон сейчас был с ними. Или хотя бы чтобы Джон тогда умер у него на руках, и он не искал его в Филипе.   
  
Но время сжимается и пожирает само себя, когда у него на руках умирает Филип. Элайза мечется, беспорядочно обнимает сына, умоляет кого-то, кто даже не слышит её, о чём-то, чего она даже не понимает. Филип мертвенно-бледный, ему больно, но он берёт Элайзу за руку, просит у неё прощения, и она начинает плакать.  
  
Александр хочет сказать что-нибудь, что угодно, лишь бы Филип не мучился, но его попытки сделать лучше имеют опасную тенденцию причинять людям боль. Поэтому он берёт его за другую руку — пальцы сжимают его ладонь с трудом, — и прислоняется к ней лбом. Он стоит на коленях перед кушеткой и слушает, как его жена и Лоуренс считают по-французски, пока голос Филипа не стихает.  
  
После похорон они переезжают за город и делают вид, что продолжают жить. По вечерам убитая горем Элайза плачет в гостиной, а Александр замирает, подолгу глядя в одну точку. В своей памяти он ищет момент, когда можно было всё поменять. Он не понимает, как нелепый поток случайностей привёл их туда, где они оказались. Он пытается не искажать воспоминания, но снова и снова проживет одни и те же моменты. Это как десяток раз переписывать эссе, медленно осознавая, что каждое слово становится смешным и непонятным, если его бесконечно повторять.  
  
Когда Элайза прячет мокрое лицо и прижимается к Александру, она кажется такой беспомощной, что он, испугавшись, крепко сжимает её запястья. Александр знает, что не сможет утешить её, но всё равно говорит:  
— Я бы хотел обменять его жизнь на свою. Я бы хотел быть на его месте, Элайза.  
  
Ему кажется, что это правильный ответ, но в отчаянии он забывает, какие желания имеют свойство сбываться. Или, наоборот, вспоминает об этом со всей возможной ясностью.


End file.
